star_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Cell Block Tango
cell block tango was a song featured in Season 3 Part 2 Episode 4 The Deportation and is considerd to be stars best performance and edited of the series thus far Lyrics Sung By: Mackenzie Johnson, random white girl, Maria, Brittany, promila, Anasteshia With Julio Mulio Fulio Cazerio Pop [mackenzie) Six [maria) Squish [rwg Uh uh [rpromila Cicero [anasteshia) Lipschitz! [Brittany Pop [ Mackenzie Six [ Maia Squish [ Rwg Uh uh [ Promila Cicero [ Anasteshia Lipschitz! [Julio And now the six merry murderesses of the Star County Jail in their rendition of "The Cell Block Tango" Pop [ Mackenzie Six [ Maria Squish [Random white girl Uh uh [Promila Cicero [Anasteshia Lipschitz! (4X) [ALL He had it coming He had it coming He only had himself to blame If you'd have been there If you'd have seen it white girl I betcha you would have done the same! [Brittany Pop [Mackenzie Six [Maria Squish [Rwg Uh uh [Promila Cicero [Anasteshia Lipschitz! (2X) [Brittany (Spoken) You know how people Have these little habits That get you down. Like Bernie. Bernie liked to chew gum. No, not chew. POP. So I came home this one day, And I am really irritated, and I'm Looking for a little bit of sympathy And there's Bernie layin' On the couch, drinkin' a beer And chewin'. No, not chewin'. Poppin'. So, I said to him, I said, "You pop that Gum one more time..." And he did. So I took the shotgun off the wall And I fired two warning shots... ... into his head. ALL He had it coming He had it coming He only had himself to blame If you'd have been there If you'd have heard it I betcha you would Have done the same! (Spoken) I met Ezekiel Young from Salt Lake city about two years ago, And he told me he was single And we hit it off right away. So, we started living together. He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd Fix him a drink, We'd have dinner. And then I found out, "Single" he told me? Single, my ass. Not only Was he married ... oh, no, he had six wives. One of those Mormons, you know. So that Night, when he came home from work, I fixed him his drink as usual. You know, some guys just can't hold Their arsenic. ALL He had it coming He had it coming He took a flower In it's prime And then he used it And he abused it It was a murder But not a crime! (Spoken) Now, I'm standing in the kitchen Carvin' up the chicken for dinner, Minding my own business, And in storms my husband Wilbur, In a jealous rage. "You been screwin' the milkman," He says. He was crazy And he kept on screamin', "you been screwin the milkman." And then he ran into my knife. He ran into my knife ten times! ALL If you'd have been there If you'd have seen it I betcha you would have done the same! rwg Spoken in Hungarian)] Mit kersek, en itt? Azt mondjok, hogy a hires lakem lefogta a ferjemet en meg Lecsaptam a fejet. De nem igaz, en artatlan Vagyok. Nem tudom mert mondja Uncle Sam hogy en tettem. probaltam A rendorsegen megmayarazni de nem ertettek meg... Yeah, but did you do it? [Rwg UH UH, not guilty! [Promila My sister, Veronica and I had this double act And my husband, Charlie, Travelled around with us. Now, for the last number in our act, We did these 20 acrobatic tricks in a row One, two, three, four, five... splits, spread eagles, Back flips, flip flops, one right after the other. So this one night before the show we're down at the hotel Cicero, the three of us, boozin', havin' a few laughs and We ran out of ice, so I go out to get some. I come back, open the door, and there's Veronica and Charlie doing Number Seventeen the spread eagle. Well, I was in such a state of shock, I completely blacked out. I can't remember a thing. It wasn't until later, When I was washing the blood off my hands I even knew they were dead. [Promila They had it coming [GIRLS They had it coming They had it coming [GIRLS They had it coming [ Promila They had it coming all along [ Girls They had it coming all along I didn't do it [GIRLS She didn't do it But if I done it [ GIRLS But if she'd done it [ Promila How could you tell me that I was wrong? white girl They had it coming [ GIRLS They had it coming white girl They had it coming [GIRLS They had it coming white girl They had it coming Mackenzie They took a flower [ Random white girl All along [Mackenzie In it's prime [Random white girl I didn't do it [GIRLS And then they used it white girl But if I'd done it, [GIRLS And they abused it white girl How could you tell me that I was wrong? [GIRLS It was a murder but not a crime Anasteshia(Spoken) I loved Al Lipschitz More than I can possibly say. He was a real artistic guy... Sensitive... a painter. But he was always trying To find himself. He'd go out every night Looking for himself And on the way He found Ruth, Gladys, Rosemary and Irving. I guess you can say we broke Up because of artistic differences. He saw himself as alive And I saw him dead. Promila- The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum 1 They had it comin' [ Group 2] They had it comin' 1 They had it comin' 2 They had it comin' 1 They had it comin' [ Group 2] They had it comin' 1 All along 2 All along 1 'Cause if they used us 2 'Cause if they used us 1 And they abused us 2 And they abused us ALL How could you tell us that we were wrong? 1 He had it coming 2 He had it coming [ Group 1] He had it coming [ Group 2] He had it coming [ Group 1] He only had himself to blame. 2 He only had himself to blame. 1 If you'd have been there 2 If you'd have been there 1 If you'd have seen it 2 If you'd have seen it ALL I betcha you would have done the same! (Spoken) You pop that gum one more time! (spoken) Single my ass. MariaSpoken) Ten times ! (Spoken) Miert csukott Uncle Same bortonbe. lSpoken) Number seventeen-the spread eagle. (Spoken) Artistic differences. Pop [Mackenzie Six [Maria Squish [Random white girl Uh uh [Promila Cicero [Anasteshia Lipschitz! Trivia 1. Considerd the best performance of the series so far from ethan, marcela and enrique 2. the lyrics and parts arnt all completly wright [[Category:Song] Category:Star Category:Songs Category:Group numbers Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 part 2